redfemaleknightfandomcom-20200214-history
Test Page 12
| genre=Action, Shonen, Sports | status=Completed | epcolor=yellow | episodes=26 | plot=Minami “Ikki” Itsuki, is a student and a delinquent. Also known as the “Unbeatable Babyface,” Ikki is the leader of the youth gang by the name of “East Side Gunz.” Upon his return home after being humiliated by a street gang of Storm Riders called the Skull Saders Ikki discovers a secret hidden from him by his benefactors, the Noyamano sisters. The sisters belong to a group of Storm Riders who go by the team name of Sleeping Forest. Keen on helping Ikki to regain his confidence and pride, they supply him with a pair of Air Trecks (abbreviated as “AT”). Ikki eventually settles his grudge with the Skull Saders, but in the process he receives more than the simple satisfaction of revenge. Determined to experience the sensation of “flight” for as long as he can, our headstrong protagonist is quickly sucked into the mysterious, yet irresistible world of Air Treck. }}| | genre=Comedy, School, Shoujo | status=Completed | epcolor=yellow | episodes=26 | plot=Kasuga Takao is a boy who loves reading books, particularly Baudelaire's Les Fleurs du Mal. A girl at his school, Saeki Nanako, is his muse and his Venus, and he admires her from a distance. One day, he forgets his copy of Les Fleurs du Mal in the classroom and runs back alone to pick it up. In the classroom, he finds not only his book, but Saeki's gym uniform. On a mad impulse, he steals it. Now everyone knows "some pervert" stole Saeki's uniform, and Kasuga is dying with shame and guilt. Furthermore, the weird, creepy, and friendless girl of the class, Nakamura, saw him take the uniform. Instead of revealing it was him, she recognizes his kindred deviant spirit and uses her knowledge to take control of his life. Will it be possible for Kasuga to get closer to Saeki, despite Nakamura's meddling and his dark secret? What exactly does Nakamura intend to do with him? }}| | genre=Harem, Romance, Supernatural | status=Completed | epcolor=green | episodes=12 | plot=On the morning of August 1, the heroine wakes up and discovers she has absolutely no memories of the past. A boy appears before her, and introduces himself as a "spirit" named Orion. The heroine struggles to regain her memories under the guidance of Orion. She then gets a phone call, but she does not recognize the name on her mobile phone screen. She meets her apparent "boyfriend," despite not knowing his face. }}| | genre=Action, Comedy, Romance | status=Completed | epcolor=green | episodes=13 | plot=In a world after death, angels fight for their fate and their future. Yuri, the leader of the Shinda Sekai Sensen, rebels against the god who destined her to have an unreasonable life. On the other hand, Tenshi, the chairperson of the student council for the world after death, battles against the SSS members. SSS members utilize armed weaponry to battle it out against the angels harnessing supernatural powers. }}| | genre=Comedy, Drama, Romance | status=Completed | epcolor=green | episodes=12 | plot=Six childhood friends grew apart in high school. One of them is Jintan, now a shut-in. He gets a request to fulfill a wish for Menma, the only one of their friends to have stayed the same over the years. In order to grant her wish, he will have to find and reunite their old friends. }}| | genre=Comedy, Drama, Romance | status=Completed | epcolor=green | episodes=12 | plot=When a group of friends decide to make a movie over a long summer holiday, they end up learning a little about filmmaking and a lot more about each other and themselves. What begins as a simple way to avoid the summer doldrums quickly turns into something much more complex, intimate and revealing, as the maturing relationships between the members of the young cast take on new, and sometimes very unexpected, turns. }}| | genre=Mystery, Drama, Horror | status=Completed | epcolor=green | episodes=12 | plot=26 years ago, in a third-year classroom of a middle school, there was a student named Misaki. As an honors student who was also good at sports, the charming girl was popular with her classmates. When she suddenly died, her classmates decided to carry on as if she was still alive until graduation. Then, in the spring of 1998, a boy named Sakakibara Kouichi transfers to that classroom, and he grows suspicious of the fearful atmosphere in that classroom. In particular, there is a beautiful, aloof girl named Mei Misaki who wears an eyepatch and is always alone drawing pictures. }}| | genre=Action, Comedy, Supernatural | status=Completed | epcolor=yellow | episodes=25 | plot=The story focuses on Rin Okumura, a boy raised by a famous exorcist named Father Fujimoto. After an argument between the two, Rin discovers he is the son of Satan. Rin decides to fight his fate y joining the True Cross Academy to become an exorcist and defeat demons. However, when he draws his father's sword, it releases a dark power within him. }}| | genre=Action, Supernatural, Romance | status=Completed | epcolor=green | episodes=12 | plot=The story takes place on the small island of Regalo in the Mediterranean Sea. The island has been protected by a vigilante committee called "Arcana Famiglia". The members of the family have psychic powers gained by a secret ritual. Felicita is a 16-year-old girl who was raised by her strict mother. She visits Regalo to see her father who is the head of Arcana Famiglia. He tells her to become the leader of "Serie of Sword", the arbitrator section of the family. As one of the members of Arcana Famiglia, Felicita interacts with other handsome but eccentric members. }} }} |option2=A |A= |option3=B |B= |option4=C |C= |option5=D |D= |option6=E |E= |option7=F |F= |option8=G |G= |option9=H |H= |option10=I |I= |option11=J |J= |option12=K |K= |option13=L |L= |option14=M |M= |option15=N |N= |option16=O |O= |option17=P |P= |option18=Q |Q= |option19=R |R= |option20=S |S= | genre=Action, Supernatural, Romance | status=Completed | epcolor=orange | episodes=76 | plot=Sakai Yuuji, a high school student who expected his normal life to last forever, is dead. When he was on his way home he witnessed a shocking view as the world suddenly froze: people were engulfed by blue flames and a monster resembling a large doll swallowed them. Just as the monster prepared to consume Yuuji, a sword-wielding girl in black attire with flaming red eyes and hair that burns like embers saved him from the monster. The girl called herself a "Flame Haze" who hunts the "Guze no Tomogara", creatures from another world. As Yuuji noticed a blue flame in his chest, she called him a "Torch", a temporary replacement, saying that the "real" Yuuji's existence had already ended. Unfazed, Yuuji befriended the strange girl, named her "Shana", and joined her fight against Tomogara and other Flame Hazes. }}| | genre=Action, Shonen, Violence | status=On Going | epcolor=green | episodes=10 | plot=Several hundred years ago, humans were nearly exterminated by giants. Giants are typically several stories tall, seem to have no intelligence, devour human beings and, worst of all, seem to do it for the pleasure rather than as a food source. A small percentage of humanity survived by walling themselves in a city protected by extremely high walls, even taller than the biggest of giants. Flash forward to the present and the city has not seen a giant in over 100 years. Teenage boy Eren and his foster sister Mikasa witness something horrific as the city walls are destroyed by a super giant that appears out of thin air. As the smaller giants flood the city, the two kids watch in horror as their mother is eaten alive. Eren vows that he will murder every single giant and take revenge for all of mankind. }}| | genre=Shoujo, Comedy, School | status=Completed | epcolor=yellow | episodes=24 | plot=Hikari Hanazono, the main character, has always been second to Kei Takishima. While Hikari considers Kei a rival and somewhat of a friend, Kei loves Hikari. Everyone knows this, but she is too dense to notice. Their wrestling loving fathers first introduced them to one another when they were 6 years old. Assuming that she was the best in wrestling, young Hikari challenged Kei to a wrestling match only to be thoroughly defeated by him. Ever since that fateful incident, Hikari swore to beat Kei in school grades, a sporting event - anything. To do this she has enrolled in the same school as Kei since elementary. Now she attends Hakusenkan, an ultra elite school, that costs her carpenter father a lot of money. Hikari and Kei are the top two students in the school, with Kei holding firmly to that number one position. }} }} |option21=T |T= |option22=U |U= |option23=V |V= |option24=W |W= |option25=X |X= |option26=Y |Y= |option27=Z |Z= }}